Labyrinth
by BlackMirror6
Summary: Setsuna and Sara are in college, but they can never talk to one another thanks to their mother...New friends come and help them get together dispite the law, and the ridicule of the world...
1. Labyrinth

Chapter 1: Labyrinth

Ville: peeks over shoulder

Rin: …yes?

Ville: You gonna put me in this one?

Rin: I might, just to piss off the baby boi X3

Syao: peeks in who's 'baby boi' ?

Rin: SYAO! glomp 3 tis Hika…

Hika: Oo;;;;;;

Rin: maniacal laughter

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Sanctuary nor its characters, but I do own 15 of Hikaru, 15 of Mak, and over 90 of Syaoran…eventually I shall own some percentage of Ville also … …as for the others that come into play I own various percentages of them too. I own all of Rin, and no, she's not the Rin from InuYasha…oh, and Kam is a creation of Mak…ye be warned…

Sara Mudo sat at the long lab table and sighed in her mind once more, twisting the engagement ring around her finger. Once the fall semester was over Sara would be on her way to England to marry a beau she'd only met over the phone. He sounded nice enough, but for the fact he didn't think a woman held purpose in school. However, he would compromise for Sara.

Hikaru, Sara's newest friend, nudged her to silently tell her to pay attention to what the teacher was doing. Sara had met Hikaru the previous morning in what their Chemistry class. The two had seated themselves in the back row and Hikaru had braved the first introductions. He'd forgotten his glasses and so asked Sara's help. From there they chatted and walked back to the main building and had lunch together. The two had struck common ground in class when another classmate had entered late. Hikaru's thought process faltered, perhaps even stopped, when the girl came in. Instantly Sara knew the boy's feelings. For she, too, held such feelings about a boy, only hers were forbidden…

"He's going to burn money!" Hikaru whispered, his brilliant blue eyes flashing with excitement. Sara turned her own eyes unto the teacher, Mr. Hariguru, as he mixed water and ethyl alcohol in a beaker before bringing forth a hundred dollar bill. The croud's eyes went wide and whispers erupted amongst themselves. Two familiar demons in human's clothing watched with as much intrigue.

"I need two volunteers" Mr. Hariguru announced after voicing the instructions. NO one seemed too eager, but Kurai raised her hand high.

"Alright, you in the back, come on up. You get to light the match." The teacher said happily. Kurai 'yay'd and jumped from her stool.

"You sure—" Arachne started, but Kurai shushed him and ran up to the desk. The teacher ordered another, nervous student to turn out the lights at the right time. Kurai lit the match, setting the dollar on fire, and the lights went off to show the burning. Once the blue flames extinguished, Hariguru ordered the lights back on to observe the burnt bill.

"Alright…huh…" he gave a foax-puzzled look. The bill was fine, not a burn mark on it. He smiled as the class 'ooo'd.

About the only ones who seemed unimpressed at the 'cold flame' were those of Kira, Setsuna's friend, and Rin, a less-than-cheery woman who had come to know Kira ever so slightly.

Rin smiled at the idiocy of the people, while Kira read his book. Rin sat across the table from Kira and Setsuna, and next to her friend, Ville at the furthest table to the left of the room. All appeared to enjoy being apart from the others, except for one; Setsuna. He sighed in frustration at not being allowed to go anywhere near Sara at all times. Setsuna was glad they weren't in highschool anymore. Now, no one knew, no one talked, and no one cared.

"Hika!" Sara cried to her lab partner and smacked him upside the head, after which she moved his hand away from the lit bunsen burner.

"Are you _trying _to set yourself on fire?" she asked him rather harshly.

The boy only blinked and blushed a bit while running his fingers through his blond bangs, letting them tangle with the brown strands before falling messily back into place.

"Sorry, I—" Hikaru started. Sara put a hand up to shush him. She folded her own hair back into a ponytail and looked a table ahead, smiling. Mak Di Donato, a.k.a. 'Hikaru's crush', was dancing about after having nearly set her eyebrows on fire because she let too much gas seep out before lighting the Bunsen.

"I think you two were a match made in Heaven…or Hell, seeing as how you both seem to like being set on fire..." Sara chuckled to herself. Hikaru gave a dry laugh and a glare to Sara.

Finally, class was over. They could eat!

Setsuna found a booth with a computer at the cafeteria. Bordly he played a solitaire game, a basket of fries and a ham sandwich laying untouched at his side. Kira read, eating nothing, and sat across the table from Setsuna.

"You'll burn your retinas doing that…" Kira informed, not taking a glance away from his book. Setsuna longed for someone to beat up just then, giving a glare to Kira. But this was college now, and in college bullies, bullying, were basically extinct.

"What do I care?" He answered. _If I can never see Sara again I'd rather not see at all…_ he thought sadly. His face repeated his melancholy.

Kira only laughed and shook his head. Setsuna cursed himself, cursed the law, life, and cursed love. He'd had a restraining order against him set by his mother, forbidding him from coming into contact with Sara. His mother even came to the college with Sara when she could, giving Sara a ride to and from school. She did everything in her power to make sure the two never set eyes on one another.

"You wanna go sparring?" Kira offered, knowing Setsuna wanted to hit something. He also knew it was the best way to get Setsuna's mind off of everything. Breaking his daze the boy looked up to his friend, running the idea through his mind.

"Huh?...oh…yeah, sure…" Setsuna mumbled, getting up. As two parted from the building Sara took a glance in their direction. Spotting Setsuna she wanted to cry, yet blushed. She longed for him, and the fact that she couldn't have him just made her desire him more. One could see it in her eyes. Such begging, angelic eyes.

Hikaru sat talking at a separate booth with some of his other friends and chanced a glance at the heart-throbbed girl. He smiled at her gaze. "Such love" he said. Hikaru looked at the pair of boys exiting and figured Kira was the one who made Sara swoon and sigh. He guessed she never talked to him because he was always with Setsuna. Hikaru never dared Sara could be in love with Setsuna, her own brother. It wasn't right, and really weird.

As Setsuna walked away Sara knew this first year of college would be the most difficult. Hikaru thought the same as Mak fluttered across his eyes. He made a ridiculous, bashful grin as he sighed. It would be a very difficult year indeed…

I hope you've enjoyed my first rough chapter…please R & R..and if you have any angel sanctuary advice/knowledge you'd like to submit please do…

Rin


	2. Deep Desire

Chapter 2: Deep Desire

Setsuna sighed and looked out his bedroom window. The rain pattered lightly against the glass while the day-old snow softly melted under its weight. Setsuna was staying with Kira now, in his dorm room, until he found his own place. He held a notebook in his lap, sitting on his bed, with the intent of doing some homework. So far the only thing he could concentrate on was the rain. He thought about how much it resembled Sara's eyes when she cried…

"Oh shut up, Setsuna!" he sighed after yelling at himself. "Ow…damn it…" the boy rubbed his hands and right arm. He and Kira sparred a lot that morning, about three whole hours. His knuckles were raw from hitting both Kira and the punching bag with almost no break. His arms ached from over use, his right especially since it got picked on the most by Kira.

Setsuna shifted in his spot against the wall to only climb out of it and walk to the window seat, leaving his notebook behind. Leaning back against the wall, feet propped to bending knees and hands folded in his lap, Setsuna sat. Finally he was comfortable. He looked around the room. It wasn't too big; Setsuna's bed at one wall, Kira's at the adjacent one. A tall black lamp loomed in a corner with a small black cushion chair—this was Kira's corner. The rest of the room was bare, but for the TV on the dresser, which both boys shared.

The beds almost touched at one end, and the dresser took up much of the space on the side of the room opposite Kira's bed, so there was no room for another place for clothes, unless one counted the floor. Kira's corner was a few feet down from the foot of Setsuna's bed, which lay along the wall with the solitary window.

The boy's eye met the door which opened about as soon as he looked upon it. Kira walked through it in nothing but a towel, soaking from head to toe. A towel also dangled from his head while messy strands of black hair fell over his face. Still his eyes could be seen. "hey." He said as he walked in. the towel, which already hung dangerously low around his fit waist, looked like it was ready to slip off of him.

"Forgot my clothes…" he said, going for the top drawer of the dresser. Kira's excuse for having the top two drawers was that he was taller than Setsuna, the 'runt', as he put it.

The blond boy eyed the blood stain scar on Kira's well defined chest. He'd always wondered where it came from. For some reason Kira's explanation of 'in a car accident' never quite satisfied him. Sadly, Setsuna couldn't gather the balls to ask. He soon turned his head back to the window and the rain outside, which had begun to turn to snow while Kira unfastened the towel and got himself dressed.

"Why don't you go take a shower? You probably need one after today…" Kira said, sitting on his bed with one towel still upon his head, which he rubbed his wet hair with. He let it fall after a moment to his shoulders as he looked Setsuna over. The other boy snorted softly and shook his head stubbornly.

"Not if there's all those perverted guys there…" he grumbled.

Kira laughed at Setsuna's paranoia. "No one's going to peek at you, you've got nothing to show." The brazen boy said. Kira sweat-dropped when Setsuna gave an unamused scowl and glare as a reply.

"What? Oh, don't tell me you want me to guard you…" Kira added with a playfully serious look. For half a moment Setsuna looked as if that was rather what he wanted. Then he furrowed his brow and stuck out his tongue to Kira, the faint appearance of blush appearing upon his cheeks.

"Hah…I don't need your protection!" he shouted snidely. He stood up quickly and marched to the door.

"That's good; I'd rather not stand and listen to your bad singing…" Kira smirked while returning to rubbing his hair dry. This caused Setsuna to grab Kira's towel from him and shove him onto his back, putting his hand on Kira's face to force the shove. The blond boy stormed out to take his shower, grumbling the entire way.

"Arg…just because _he_ has to stay clean 24/7 doesn't mean _I_ have to…" Setsuna grumbled as he walked into the boy's shower room. The place was wet and steamy, green doors along the wall that held individual showers within them. It seemed crowded even when empty, but still it belonged to Setsuna tonight. He made a careful look around to be sure he was alone before picking a shower and stripped.

After about 20 minutes Setsuna shut off the warm water. He sighed again, missing his own bathroom at his old house and leaned a hand against the wall, looking down. Water dripped from his bangs, hanging down from his face as he went into deep thought.

It was broken, however, when from outside he heard voices from a few entering boys. They laughed as they prepared to wash, a scheme brewing amongst them. Setsuna wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of his shower to glance at the newcomers, and to show he was currently occupying that one particular shower should anyone wish to not knock before entering.

One boy, a bit shorter than the rest, Setsuna vaguely recognized. He was about 5'10", just about Setsuna's height, with dark dirty blond hair that shot out in a semi-curly mess, and shimmering glass blue eyes. The guy had taken his shirt off already and headed for a door when he spotted Setsuna.

"Hey, Setsuna!" he smiled and rose a heavily tattooed arm to the addressee. His arm held a thick black pattern that made it look like he was wearing a black lace sleeve on just the one arm. Setsuna blinked and waved a short, small wave, and tried to think of the man's name. When none came to him he began to head back into the shower, his clothing in his arms. The strange man caught up to him, however, and stuck an arm around the boy's neck.

"Hey, you wanna partake in a prank tomorrow?" he flashed a smile to Setsuna, his eyes mischievous but kind. Almost puppy-like. The gangly boy smiled nervously. "No, thanks…" he said to the slightly bigger stranger.

"Ville we don't need more people anyway." A young man, Kato, told to the man with his arm wrapped around Setsuna.

"Aw, alright." Ville smiled and patted Setsuna hard on his back before walking off to join the other two. Just slightly embarrassed, Setsuna walked back into the shower, trying not to listen to the shouts and bouts of laughter coming from the three guys. "Idiots…" he mumbled.

Dressed, Setsuna made his way out and noticed Kira's clothing laying tossed about on the floor near one of the newly occupied showers. He sighed and gathered them up, heading back to the room.

"How was your shower?" Kira asked, sitting in his corner. He looked up from his book and smiled behind his glasses.

"Just fine…" Setsuna said darkly, throwing Kira's belongings on the guy's head as he walked to his bed. He turned and plopped on his back and gazed up to the ceiling.

"No one peeked at you then?" Kira asked with a smile while placing his things on his bed.

Setsuna ignored Kira and rolled onto his side, away from the window. Eventually he ignored everything and let sleep overtake him. His mind wondered where Sara was.

Sara was in fact standing outside in the lightly falling snow. She had gotten out of her painting class just then and now waited fro her mother to come pick her up. It was late, and dark, and it made Sara nervous standing alone. The building was excluded from the rest of the campus buildings and sat at the furthest reaches of the college. Solitary, and dangerous at night if anyone with ill-conceived intentions should happen to wander by. Sara wished Setsuna was around to protect her…

Finally her mother came and got her. The two talked and Sara glanced at the dorm where Setsuna was staying at, a daydream starting to form before her mother slammed her out of it.

"Sara!" her mother shouted.

"Huh?" Sara answered, coming out of her daze.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" she ordered, attempting to keep Sara focused on her, on school, on anything to get her to stop thinking about Setsuna.

"S…sorry, Mother…" Sara replied in a shy voice.

"That's better…Now, how was school? You get to all your classes alright?" The woman asked, her voice stern, but a little sweet.

"It went well…they weren't too difficult to find…" Sara answered shyly.

The mother smiled and paid close attention, searching for any signs of an encounter with 'that boy', as she put it; she didn't even recognize Setsuna as her son anymore. Sara knew this and wondered, then, why she was so heavily forbidden to see him; if such be the case, wouldn't he no longer be considered her brother? Sara shut her eyes and sighed before continuing to talk pleasantly with her deranged mother.

During the night dreams visited those with busy minds…

Setsuna held dreams of he and Sara together, happy, and with no body trying to break them apart. It was enough to make him wish he could sleep forever. Sara, too, held such a dream, and the same wish. It was as if shared a soul…

The young boy, Hikaru, held a dream all his own, and one such a dream that if any other knew about it might think on sending the poor boy to a psychiatrist…

It started with him alone in the cafeteria, standing just outside the kitchen. The round tables were empty but their chairs were all scooted out as though they had occupants. Hikaru blinked and wandered into the kitchen after looking around. Instead of the college kitchen Hikaru ended up walking into a kitchen in the pits of Hell.

The entire thing consisted of Hikaru talking to Gir from Invader Zim, who could only row around in a row boat after the kitchen flooded. He ended up naked but covered up only his upper half as though he were a girl, leaving everything else exposed, save for his feet, to which he placed in ballet slippers. He humpfed and scuffed off to the microwave, sticking an egg in as Gir once more rowed by.

"Where's my watermelon!" Hikaru shouted to Gir.

"Chumbawumba! Put on your pants and get in the tanker!" Gir replied.

Sara appeared also, with a hairstyle mimicking Pippy Longstalking…

"Have fun, boo!" she gleamed at the confused boy. Once the microwave dinged he pulled out a slice of carrot cake that had become of the egg. Oddly enough, the cake held the likeness of Mak…it even had a voice just like hers.

"Viva la pom d'Etare!" she said at Hikaru. At that point his subconscious decided it was time to wake up. And so he did, shooting up and falling partially onto the floor. The blanket was tied around him, part of it clamped in his mouth.

"Uuuhhnnn…" he blinked tiredly awake and rolled the rest of the way off his bed. He yawned and stretched and stood, deciding to go shower.

Gathering his stuff the double-color haired boy stepped into the boy's shower room. It was minorly full, students getting themselves ready for either a day of class or work. Luckily there was a few showers open. Hikaru looked at Setsuna as he passed, reaching his seemingly relaxing destination.

Kato and Ville grinned as they saw Hikaru. Ville's grin was especially devious and unnerving. Setsuna watched with dim-lighted curious eyes. A few moments after Hikaru turned on the shower, Kato, Ville, and a third boy grinned at one another. They crept up to Hikaru's shower, gathering shy attention from the spectators.

"One…two…" they chanted quietly. They reached three and flung the door open and shouted:

"Peek-a-Boo!" while laughing hysterically

Hikaru held the look of a deer caught in the headlights as he was exposed, soaping himself with a loofa.

"EEEEEEEEK!" he shrieked, trying to cover up. In no time Ville was in the shower with Hikaru and hugging him tightly. Hikaru blushed like mad and tried to pry the guy off only to be squeezed tighter. Then, Ville put a gripping hand on Hikaru's lower back to push him closer and swiftly locked lips with the freaked boy. All went silent as this happened.

Hikaru was horrified as the kiss happened, and seemed to last forever. That, and Ville seemed to be enjoying it a bit too much, as it wasn't just a quick 'peck-and-flee'. As Ville's hand started to glide south his tongue also started to peek its way along Hikaru's lips. Before this all Hikaru had tried his best to shove the boy away, but this time he managed to succeed, pushing Ville back and onto his ass, though Ville still laughed. A cold breeze left by Ville as Hikaru shouted…

"Get away from me, you freak!" He slammed the shower door shut angrily; shut his eyes in a growl as his face lit up in his own embarrassment. Hikaru grumbled at them all. Ever since he'd first gotten to the college he'd been watched and stalked by many of each gender. He couldn't figure out why, he didn't see himself as attractive at all.

"They're all just jealous cuz I'm smarter than them…" the blond banged, browned haired boy gruffed. In truth Hikaru was one of the most intelligent students at the college. He'd finished High School two years early, but decided to wait to go to college until he was the same age as all the other starting students.

Finally finished, Hikaru walked out of the shower, clothed and avoiding contact with everyone. An hour later he was sitting, still scowling, at one of the cafeteria tables. Picking at his breakfast he sighed in frustration. That's when Rin, a school mate of his from High School, walked up behind him. She gave a surprising and hard kiss on his cheek, of which brought back the bad memory of this morning.

"Hey…" Hikaru said, pushing his head away.

"Word has it you got fondled today, Baby Boy…" She said slyly, roughing up his hair quite a bit. She stood and leaned against the table, looking down at him with a grin.

"Suppose the whole campus knows…" Hikaru growled. He and Rin weren't close; in fact they weren't even friends, really. They just knew one another. The only time Rin ever talked to him was to pick on him.

"No, just me and those involved…and those who witnessed it, as well as the people they all told, and who all those people told…yadda yadda, eventually I'm sure by the time the day's through even the cooks who can't speak English will know." Rin said smugly.

"Just leave me alone…" Hikaru said after a moment, his blush returning. He tried to hide it and smooth out his hair at the same time. Rin only shook her head and patted the boy on his head as she walked away.

"Cute baby…" she replied before she sat down with Ville.

Hikaru buried his head in his arms and groaned.

"I hate college…" he sobbed…

End of an odd chappy .-….i can't wait to get this thing more interesting 3 …hiccup x.x;;; UNTIL THEN! R & R…promise there'll be an event next chappy .- so be patient X3


	3. Poisoned Girl

Chapter 3: Poisoned Girl

Rin: -pokes Hika- UKE!

Hika: NOT AN UKE! –shakes fist-

Through the graveyard that had become of an ancient battlefield walked a tall, statuesque demon. He wore a black cloak around his body, gliding across skull and rock in the dismal kingdom. Finally, he reached her grave. The skeletal warrior lay, still garbed in her battle armor, high up above and within a mass of demon carcasses devouring her. A sword lay through her chest, piercing only a part of her heart. The woman and demons died in the midst of battle, as they were displayed as though sculpted from the scene.

The man laughed lightly and waved a hand to the few small, live demons gnawing on the woman's bones. They soon writhed, falling to the ground as their skin broke from protruding bones, their veins popped and spilled blood drenched the death-covered valley. While the muscles the organs spilled out once all the skin was dissolved, the churning veins and muscles wrapped around the bones and strangled the hearts of the creatures, making their suffering worse. The creatures were turned inside out but lived, at least until their hearts exploded.

The man took light notice to the scene as he flew up the mountain of corpses to the woman he'd been seeking. "Even in death…you're still so lovely…" he spoke darkly to the woman, his whispers reaching the spines of the demons now so far in Hell. With a graceful hand he reached her back and stroked the ash-colored skeletal wings. They were made of pure obsidian. With a grin more vicious than Satan's heart the man ripped out the wings and sent them to the sulfur-rich air. He formed a black orb, a safe for the precious wings, and closed it. "You'll get these back when you deserve them."

The man removed the woman's torso from the dead jaws of the dragon devouring her. In a second they were gone, leaving the scene as though they'd never been.

Mak hiccupped after finishing her third slice of pizza. Shifting in the booth she itched her back against the cushion and looked around the room. Hikaru, as well, was eating pizza. He had made Mak pout slightly by taking the last of the pepperoni, but being the nice guy that he was offered her the slice and went for the Hawaiian. He figured it was worth it to make her smile and not hate him. He fiddled with the string of his red hoodie as he waited for his music class to begin.

Mak's stomach growled somewhat. Blinking, the girl wondered what else the cafeteria had to offer. Shrugging she rose and walked back, looking up to the second floor above her. "Wonder if that'll fall anytime soon…" shrugging Mak figured if nothing suited her fancy in the downstairs cafeteria she'd go find something in the upstairs one. "Nachos!" she gleamed at the chips and grabbed one. Opening the container she doused the chips in hot nacho cheese sauce until the chips were barely visible beneath the yellow cheesy goodness.

Hikaru smiled as Mak emerged, taking a drink from his pop. He seemed to love how healthy the girl's appetite was. Leaning on his elbow the love-struck boy rested his chin in his hand and held he crease soaked napkin. After about five minutes he began to realize his elbow was sitting in his pizza. "Awww, man…" the odd boy groaned as he wiped himself off.

Mak happened to catch Hikaru's accident from the corner of her eye as she was throwing away her nacho container. She shook her head and smiled at the oddness, smiling until something hard hit her head. From above, Setsuna dropped a salt shaker onto Mak's head from his seat on the second level. There was no ceiling separating part of the two floors, instead a part where those up top could look down on the ones seated below. They could also drop things onto other people's heads.

"OW!" Mak grumbled and sneezed, while rubbing the new bump on her head. She picked up the salt shaker and chucked it back at Setsuna as he laughed and smacked him in the forehead with it.

"Ack!" Setsuna rubbed the spot on his forehead. He went to throw it back at her but Kira stopped him. He grabbed the shaker from the boy and placed it back on the table.

"Aw, come ON! You saw her beam me in the head!" Setsuna complained.

"You deserved it…" Kira replied simply.

Setsuna protested only to be shut up again by Kira picking the shaker up and whacking him with it.

"Ow! Damn it! I'm going to the gym…" Setsuna gathered his books and bag and turned to leave. As soon as he did he crashed into another person, scattering both people's hand-held loads. Setsuna remain standing while the other had fallen on her rear. Setsuna froze when he saw Sara beneath him. She hadn't noticed who she'd bumped into. Her books and Setsuna's lay randomly around her, one of his in her lap. She rubbed her head and growled under her breath before shooting angry eyes to the one who pushed her.

"Watch were you—"she blinked and saw Setsuna. Her face flushed as she lost the words she was about to use. He offered her his hand quickly, as she took it. The two exchanged glances and blushing stares. It seemed like eons passed before a word was spoken.

"Th…thanks…" Sara said shyly.

At her word, at the supple breath and soft movement of her lips, a switch seemed to turn on in Setsuna's brain. He'd been holding his breath since the encounter, but when she spoke he forced one in. stepping towards the rosy-faced girl he reached out and lightly touched her shoulders. He held her as though he were about to pull her in for a kiss, which is what he wanted—as did she…

His eyes showed the truth. They stared deeply into hers as her innocent orbs looked back at him. Her heart beat faster at inevitability, and her once-spinning world slowed to a halt. She swore she could smile. She hadn't done so in so long…

Setsuna's breath deepened and quickened as he inched towards her. He felt he would burst if he didn't kiss her right now. And he was beginning to show it in his eyes. He took charge; pulling Sara up to him, feeling her sweet breath against his mouth, he got closer and closer, bringing their desire to reality…

Until…

"Setsuna!" Kira interrupted.

Their lips were but a millimeter from touching, if not less. They shared heated, deep breaths and once a world, but now they began to drift worlds apart once more. Setsuna was gripping her trembling arms, and she clung to his sides, wrapping her fingers in his white shirt.

"You're in public. Show some decency…others are trying to eat." Kira scolded to the pair. Setsuna let out a soft sigh muddled in a growl to Kira.

"I'm sorry…" Sara said, gathering his and her things, setting his on the table and walked quickly off.

"Sara…" Setsuna started, watching her walk off. Once she was gone the boy turned and punched Kira hard in the arm.

"You stupid jack ass!" Setsuna shouted, gathering attention from a few of the students and faculty. Leaving his stuff behind Setsuna stormed off for the gym. It was probably best, Setsuna thought, that he hadn't kisses Sara then. There would be no telling the amount of trouble either of them could get into just from bumping into one another, never mind their mother catching them kissing.

Kira rubbed his shoulder lightly and gave a sigh and frown. Shaking his head he gathered Setsuna's books and his own and returned to the dorms to wait.

Hikaru had seen the entire moment take place. He looked dumbfounded, in a bit of disbelief. Sara and Setsuna Mudo… two siblings…almost _kissed_! His mouth hung open at the sight even when there wasn't anything to see. The boy was so lost he didn't even notice Ville standing behind him.

"Don't they make a cute couple?" Ville said, twirling a finger around the hairs on Hikaru's neck. This made the boy jump and blush, sending a hand back to Ville's as though it were a pesky mosquito. The action only made Ville smile more.

"Just like us…" The smile neck-rubber added. He leaned to the other side of Hikaru's neck and kissed it softly, giving it a nuzzle.

"GAH! Get away from me you freak!" Hikaru shouted, his blush growing even more intense. In seeing it, Ville smiled all the more as his 'love' jumped from his seat. As Hikaru released himself from Ville's grips and walked hurriedly off, he carelessly left his things behind at the table and headed as far away as he could. Ville sat and waited for the boy to return, placing a head on propped elbows and a smile ever present.

Embarrassed and a bit angry Hikaru about ran through the cafeteria hall to where the bathrooms were, bumping into many a stationary object. He looked behind him, paranoid, for Ville following until he reached the rest rooms.

"'Scews me…sorry…sorry…" Hikaru said to the various people and objects he ran across. Sighing in relief he entered the bathroom and rubbed his brow. He decided to hide out there for a little while. Tense, Hikaru walked up to the sink and splashed cold water on his face and stayed bent over, eyes shut, letting the water of the sink run. He didn't even take notice to the two people next to him. He just listened to the running water. Finally he turned off the faucet and shook his head to free his hair of the water. Looking up he did a double-take of two unusual faces staring at him in the mirror. One was of Rin, the other of her friend, Akiko. Hikaru nearly leapt out of his skin at the sight of them. He almost felt foolishly threatened. He leapt back and stumbled, bracing himself on the sink and just stared.

"Whah…what are YOU TWO doing in the MEN'S room!" he asked, pointing frantically at each.

The girls blinked and laughed at Hikaru. Rin gave a sly eye to the boy as she took the stand to answer him.

"Well, if we're in the 'men's room', shouldn't you be wearing your dress?" she asked, cooling her velvety voice. Hikaru blinked, puzzled. Akiko giggled and nodded.

"I bet he'd look cute in a dress!" Akiko said brightly. She pictured it and giggled again. Hikaru blinked and blushed, looking from Akiko to Rin.

"Now…wait…w…why would I need a dress to be in the boy's bathroom…?" Hikaru asked, hoping not to be tackled down any time soon my any mischievous ideas floating around either girl's heads.

"Well now, that _is_ the symbol for this bathroom, and if it is indeed the Men's room, then you should follow the sign and poof into a pretty, frilly little outfit…" Rin said, gathering her bag and walked by.

"By cutie!" Akiko said, waving at Hikaru, who watched them leave. He wondered how those two could be friends…they were so different…

Rin was dark and brooding, sophisticated in her own uncaring, cold, and psychopathic nature. She seemed more amicable to a prisoner serving life in the insane asylum than with someone like Akiko.

Akiko, on the other hand, was the type of girl with a gentle demeanor; she could make friends with anybody and everyone loved being around her. She held her own level of sophistication that showed her fun and spiritual nature. Rin, however, had discovered an elegance to Akiko that rather matched her own. The two got along surprisingly well considering they were like Winter and Summer.

Hikaru became confused with the day and sighed in a bit of frustration and hopelessness. Eventually he would have to leave to gather his things…and get out of the Woman's rest room. Upon hearing the door opening and two girls stepping in, Hikaru panicked a little.

In through the doors came Kurai and Arachne. They were arguing…again. They stopped what they were saying as they reached the mirror. Hikaru had fled for his dear life behind a stall and prayed no one find him.

"Didn't you say he came through here?" Kurai asked angrily to Arachne. She sounded just a bit anxious. The girl tapped her foot at her cousin, who only looked in the mirror and concentrated on his feminine appearance.

"Arachne!" Kurai shouted, jogging her cousin's brain back into their problem. Arachne only sighed and looked to Kurai.

"Who says it's him anyway? At least with Setsuna he kept Lady Alexiel's face! This one gives us nothing to go by. If you ask me, that bleached-banged little boy is just another human…"

Kurai's eye twitched as she listened to Arachne's defiant drivel. She whacked Arachne over the head before he could continue with his ranting. This made Arachne pout and scowl at Kurai.

"Why waste time in revival when he was dumb enough to die in the first place? All these damn angels do is die! They're making life for us easier…why not just hand Heaven over to Oblivion and spare me this war…" Arachne further complained. Kurai growled at her cousin's idiocy. She sent strangling hands to her head and ruffled her hair viciously.

"This one didn't _die_! He fell asleep! Kinda…just…to stop from slipping into non-existence…just like he's about to do again!" Kurai explained, rather loudly.

Hikaru listened and wondered what they were talking about. Upon mention of 'bleach-banged boy' Hikaru got to thinking they were talking about him. He was, after all, the only boy in the college with blond bangs over brown hair…besides that, he swore he was gathering ground to just 'what' Kurai was talking about after that. Like memories. Suddenly he felt very scared. There was something tugging at him, nagging and pulling at his soul. It was growing painful; suffocating…

Outside, Mak walked outside and smiled at the memory of Hikaru's running away from Ville. She thought Ville was a bit forward, bold, but funny. From there she went back to random thinking. She pulled her hood of her blue hoodie up as the wind grew a bit stronger outside. Mak soon found herself thinking up a plan for the hostile take-over of the world. She wondered if she should become President before or after. It could make things easier.

"Then again…there's no point in doing that after my take over…I know I'll have a lackey, though…and a halberd!" Mak said aloud. A few people passing by gave Mak odd looks, then let the crazy lady walk by. Mak only blinked at them.

"Ookaaayyy…they'll be the first tah go…" Mak nodded. The wind began to howl slightly in breaths as a dark figure watched the girl walk and chatter on to herself.

"I'll use sandwiches…everyone loves sammiches! And if they don't, they're afraid of them! I know! I'll make them fear meh by dangling an evil ham and cheese sandwich in front of them. Then they might run, but I could always shoot 'em down. They shall fear the almighty ham and cheese! FEAR!" Mak shook her fist, shouting triumphantly. Luckily, no one was around this time to run away.

"I also need bombs…bombs are good…" Mak said, nearing the building of her next class. The figure walked faster as the wind blew harder, growing quite forceful. It was howling so loud Mak could barely hear herself think. A light, thin branch of a tree broke off in the fierce winds and sailed its way over by Mak, smacking her in the back of the head.

"Ow! Why does everything wanna hit the Mak today!" She shouted, rubbing her head. Angry she turned around, her hood flying off her head in the viciously growing breeze. She spotted the tall figure, a man, approaching her. He was wearing a long black trench, a hood up as well. As he neared Mak the wind seemed to grow stronger, warning even.

In the bathroom Hikaru held his head and stomach, each plaguing him terribly. He groaned softly and shut his eyes to everything he could, hoping the world would go away soon. "No…get…away…" He said quietly as he fell from his hiding spot. Hikaru fell through the stall door and onto the ground at the feet of Kurai and Arachne. He was sweating a great deal and seemed to be in much pain.

"It's him!" Kurai exclaimed, rushing down to him. She put a hand on his back as she tried to figure out what was wrong. Hikaru started fitting, panicking as he seemed to be in a waking nightmare. "Don't! Don't touch her!" He shouted to no one. Arachne looked from Hikaru to Arachne worriedly. Hikaru's body looked to be glowing a light gold, as a mirage of golden light wings sprouted from his back. Kurai and Arachne looked at his form. There was no question who he was now.

As the man got closer Mak wondered why she hadn't turned and ran yet. Her feet seemed like heavy bricks weighing her down. He stood now a foot and closing from her, and she was just beginning to get scared. The howling wind was reaching the force of a tornado and knocked her around rather roughly, but the man seemed to be immune. Mak had to put a hand up by her face to keep flying dirt and twigs from smacking into her. Soon the bricks gave way and she was finally able to move.

The man reached for Mak's arm but she managed to squirm away with the wind. She turned and ran with the wind to her back, clumsily, but getting away. She tried running towards the building but the wind's force redirected her and so she accepted the turn. Breathing heavily Mak ran towards the parking lot, knowing the strange figure was following her. Though the winds screams cut off anything else to hear, Mak could _feel_ the figure's chase.

Her heart pounded as her pace quickened and her direction zigzagged out of both force and plan. She could feel her breath lighting as she turned the corner, trying desperately to find a place to hide, but alas none was presented. She thought she'd gotten away when suddenly a great weight fell unto her back. Mak fell hard to the ground and scrapped her hands and face on the cement. The figure had jumped onto her. He stood on her back and bent over to grab her by the neck before stepping off of her and holding her in the air.

Mak sent her hands to his one in an attempt to free herself but was met in bitter retaliation. The man squeezed around her neck, his fingers pinching her throat as she gasped, both for air and to shout out for help. Alas, nothing came and Mak's breath was soon taken as her world turned to darkness…

And that's the end to (my) much anticipated chappy 3. I thank you if you read it, and I hope that you review. That would be great, and thank you.

Rin


	4. Lost Innocence

Chapter 4

Innocence Ends

Disclaimer: --

"In the ancient days, God said 'Let there be light'. Light then took form. But those of the dark said 'Let light die.' And the world was engulfed by darkness…"

-Askara-

Light footsteps echoed coolly through the hall. The man walked with the former grace of his master up to the high throne. The throne held his master's magnificence—obsidian decorated in ruby making the throne, which was mounted high upon ember lava rock, narrow stairs chiseled and smooth, leading to the throne. From the throne tower they led down to a thin crossing over a dead pool of lava, poured from etched-in falls on either side of the great throne, the lava long since stilled.

A woman sat within it all. The woman so recently unburied from the mountain of demon corpses by the man who now beheld her grace. There was little left to her; she was flesh and bone, dead and grey. Her hair fell to her feet as colorless, lifeless strands. A gown adorned her frail body, the only colorful and lively bit about the woman. Her eyes were shut, sunken into her skull, her arms resting on the rests of the throne, as her head tilted to the right. Beyond all things, she seemed peaceful.

"My lady…I have little to give you…but enough for an awakening…" the man held out an orb, one of blue and grey energy. Saying an incantation, the energies dispersed and fled to the woman. There was mostly grey, and if merely that the woman would not awaken. However, thanks to the blue energy, she would have no trouble of it. It was an unexpected but welcome surprise.

The woman's features remained steady. With the gathering of the two energies the woman's body glowed a shimmering white, before it died an blackness devoured her. The blackness swirled around her…changing her…The man stood silent and waited for the change to be over.

The woman's form cleared. She was seated as she had been, but she looked…alive…her skin held a fairer light to it, some color, but it still held the dismal truth of death. Her hair was fairer, darker…she stirred. Her eyes slit open though she didn't move. Her mind flourished, roared awake as memories flooded back to her. Memories of betrayal, of promises broken…of murder…

Her eyes turned a blood red as the energy around her exploded with an inhuman scream of anger. The tower shook as parts crumbled. Finally, the scream died down to a fierce but quiet growl. The woman gritted her sharp fangs and clutched the edges of the arm rests with her demonic claws. Her head was down and her eyes shut.

"Where is he…" Came a low, hoarse voice. One that dripped venom and malice to hear it.

The man sweated. "Gone, I'm afraid." He answered reluctantly.

The woman let out another growl. "And my weapon?" She asked, moving her head slightly to the left, more centered to look down at the man.

Another hesitation. He knew it wasn't smart to do, but he couldn't help it. He feared what bad news would mean for him. "…That…has not been found either…" There was nervousness in his voice. He was lying somewhere. And she knew it.

"You want to die, is that it?" She hissed.

The man took a step back, halting a moment, before he dropped to his knees. "Forgive me, my Lady! We've found it, but it is out of our reach! Under the protection of an angel…"

The woman growled again. As she did the tower trembled slightly. The dead lava cracked thinly and exposed the hot glow of the substance so aching to be released once again. Then, finally all was settled.

"It's that damned Rafael again…" She looked at her hand. No wonder a bit of energy felt familiar…

"Find them." She ordered.

Setsuna panicked. He was feeling a strong and dangerous sensation swell within him. He sensed a great evil emerging and it frightened him. Not only frightened, but it stirred something inside. Setsuna knelt, coiled over his knees and roared as his back burned. There was a voice… "I'll have yours" it said. The voice was dark, tormenting. But calm.

"Yours"

Setsuna screamed before it happened. He lost control and his wings, the three of Alexiel, came out. Setsuna's mind went blank as Alexiel rose, her soul taking his body.

"Mine?" Came her voice. Setsuna's eyes blinked. Alexiel knew what the evil wanted, but would not surrender. She surrounded herself in her power.

"This wickedness, be gone!" To the evil, the voice, she ordered. A white light filled the room, cleansing from it from the stalker. Its form was black, and it hid in the shadows. Until now. Now it was a scream, a wail that would shatter souls and the bodies they lived in. Its form was exposed as a giant black monster on the wall nearest Setsuna. The creature attacked Setsuna; attacked Alexiel. It was strong, and showed resistance to Alexiel's light. In a rush, Alexiel called her sword and spun, the monster attacking from behind.

She stabbed it through the chest as its wailing bade even her cringe. Her light shone brighter as the monster was nailed to the wall, black smoke seeping from the creatures wound as his flesh, if any it had, burned on the light. The creature flailed until it was dead, remaining forever a burned stain on Setsuna's wall. The black smoke oozed and dropped to the floor, filling the room up to Setsuna's knees.

What touched the body hurt like acid. To one like Alexiel, it was almost nothing, but she was out of time, out of power. Setsuna would now have to deal with this blackness. The sword disappeared with Alexiel's presence and new screaming emitted. Setsuna awoke and collapsed within the fog, his flesh and muscles screaming at the black touch. He forced himself up and just as the door swung open, Kira appeared.

Kira rushed in and grabbed Setsuna by his aching arm and half-lifted, half-drug out of the room. Setsuna gasped at the merciless force but kept from screaming any further. He both ran along and was forced from his room before Kira threw him against the floor of the hall, and slammed the door shut behind them. Breathing hard, Setsuna steadied himself as he waited to see missing limbs and his body bloodied. His eyes were closed and he was panting heavily.

Setsuna was surprised he was alive and silently thanked Kira. Of course he would never say so aloud… when he felt better, he opened his eyes and turned around, leaning against the wall while sitting. He looked himself over. He was in tact, not a scratch. Still his back was rather sore.

"Are you alright?" Kira asked. His tone was unusual… it was more stern than usual.

"…Yeah…" Setsuna answered after a pause. He took a moment for a second glance at himself. Kira sighed.

"At least the window was open…" He said quietly.

"Why?" Setsuna asked.

"…no reason…the stench of your side of the apartment will just filter out. Maybe soon we'll be able to live in there without gagging…" Kira joked while maintaining a serious look.

Setsuna held suspicions about Kira. He'd felt Kira's presence faintly before he blacked out…before Alexiel took over. And then, he was there, to Setsuna's rescue….again… It was like Kira had known somehow that Setsuna was in danger—real danger—and showed up just in time.

As usual.

Setsuna looked at Kira. How did he know what to do? How was he so unharmed, so steady?

Unharmed?

Setsuna took a second glance at Kira. His left hand was black. Charred? No, there was no fire—at least none Setsuna remembered. Kira caught the stare and pocketed both of his hands.

"C'mon, I got a place for us to stay…provided she's even home…" Kira ordered. Setsuna, like an obedient dog, followed.

Before long, Kira and Setsuna found themselves at a rather large house not too far from the college. A young girl answered. Her bright green eyes startled Setsuna for any unknown reason. From the other side of the door, Rin's friend, Akiko smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Akiko, curiously observing the two. It was growing later in the day, the sun was already getting ready to set. She blinked at Kira, recognizing him.

"Oh…okay…" Akiko opened the door to let them in. "Sorry, Rin's not here at the moment…she's out seeing her boyfriend.

Akiko was Rin's room mate, normally not home when Rin was unless both had the same days off of work and school.

Hikaru walked the long and wary street towards his new destination. Sighing, he wrestled with his thoughts while talking to himself about this and that, his mind busy with only one thing now.

"Why does she wanna see me now? Of all times…" Hikaru muttered under his breath. He wandered somewhat slowly through the city, his hands in his pockets and his head down. His body slumped a little as he walked, dreading one particular thing in his journey. That would, thankfully, come later. Unfortunately it would still come. His stomach churned at the thought of it.

Hikaru decided to relieve his mind of what was soon to come, and thought back to this morning… when he had received the message.

He had woken up in his old room at his parent's house, rather than in his dorm room. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened to make him pass out, but he knew it was bad…whatever it was…

His home was empty of people; parents either at work or shopping, his elder sister long-since moved out to pursue her own academic carrier. The only being left was his dog. And even he was too busy digging things up in the back yard to be of any company to Hikaru. With a sigh, he got out of bed.

But, he wasn't wearing his clothes…not the clothes he had been wearing when he was at school, anyway. Now he was in his pajamas for some reason. Now he was confused. But he would be ever more confused when he saw what was waiting for him on the fridge door.

"She had to pick _there_…of all places…" Hikaru whined. His steps were aided with who it was he was to meet. He hadn't even spoken to her in…forever, it seemed. A shadow loomed over him. It spelled his doom, for sure as he inched towards the closing of his journey.

Hikaru made his way into an ally and to a ladder that crawled up a tall, tall building. Gulping, he laid shaky hands on the rails and began his slow hike up the building. Oh how she loved torturing him like this. Why he didn't use the stairs, well…it was their secret why.

Rin sat atop the building, sitting with her knees a bit away from her chest, her arms lazily laying on them. She wore her black hoodie, zipped up and blue jeans, and bare feet. Her favorite pair of black leather boots were resting beside her, her socks inside them. She was sitting there, watching as the sun was setting and waited for Hikaru to join her. Soon enough, here he came.

Hikaru clung like a nervous child to the railing of the ladder, muttering about pain and not being a monkey as he ascended the last step. Now came the tricky task of turning over to climb down to the roof. Success! Hikaru blessed the roof as he waited for his heart to quit trying to jump out of his rib cage.

"Of all the…places in…this town…you gotta pick…this one…" Hikaru huffed as he glanced over in Rin's direction.

"You could've taken the stairs…" Rin glanced over at him.

"HAH!! You'd like that, wouldn't you…" Hikaru said back to her. There was a hint of a smile in both of their faces. Hikaru made his way to Rin's side and a little further, looking over the edge of the roof. With a shiver, he stepped back and sat next to his…friend? Nah, Rin had established a while ago they weren't friends anymore…and yet…she wanted to see him, and actually smiled. Hikaru was so confused.

"So what's this all about?" Hikaru asked after a short silence.

It took only to the sun's setting for Rin to explain everything she could to the poor, confused boy. She had to admit, she had missed their little talks. It had seemed like old times, way back before she moved…before she changed…

She had been the one to bring Hikaru over to his parents' house, and left the note to his fridge. She let his mother undress him and place him in his night time attire. There were just some things friends…or in this case 'tarnished' friends shouldn't do for one another…

"I see…" Hikaru let out a sigh, something of one with gratitude in it as well as despair. He had been told what had happened before he passed out. Rin had forgotten something in the bathroom, and upon retrieving the article, she saw Hikaru's light shining all around him. Great bursts of wind and a foreign voice came forth from his form. He had told some one to go away… But who? And why? It was one of those 'one question answered, a million more questions raised' situations. How he hated those situations, especially when they had to do with him, and he was the one doing all the asking.

"Well then, I suppose I ought to thank you." Hikaru said as he stood up, dusting his pants off. He walked over to the ledge of the building now and just stared off. He didn't seem too afraid then. Perhaps of falling, but that wasn't going to happen.

Rin stood with him. She put on her shoes and socks before walking over to Hikaru's smiling, and so innocent face. She looked him over. His double-colored hair swayed softly in the breeze, hair Rin had always poked fun at. Ever untamable it was! She would listen to him say. But that was long ago. Nothing existed now.

"Hika…" Rin began slowly. She hated herself…but for so many reasons. "I…" What was it? What was she supposed to say? Her eyes expressed sorrow now. She looked as if she would break at any moment, but she held herself together.

"What…?" Hikaru asked curiously. Now he was worried. Since when did Rin let anything upsetting get through to anyone? He was surprised, and even more so when Rin came up and gave him a tight hug. She squeezed him, with her arms wrapped around his, making it rather difficult for him to hug her back. Not that he could at the moment, anyway. He was too much in shock at the moment being placed in front of him.

"I only hope…you can forgive me…" Rin said. Hikaru felt a drop hit his nape. A tear? Hah, impossible…right? Then came another drop. Maybe it was raining. Yeah, that had to be it. Rin never cried, at least not in front of anyone else. But then, what were these sobs? Held back and diminished, ture, but they were faintly there.

"F…forgive you? For…what?" Hikaru asked? He made a laugh. Rin was starting to scare him, ever so slightly. "Come on, let's go—" Hikaru gasped his sentence off. A nagging, pushing sensation filled him as he felt it…

Rin's sadness came through as Rin, herself, grew further apart.

And Hikaru fell…he fell off of the ledge of the building, and Rin…she had pushed him. His friend for so many years had just shoved him off of the tallest flat-topped building in the entire city.

It all seemed like slow motion now. As Hikaru slipped from Rin's safe embrace he saw the sorrow in her eyes, and his own showed surprise and betrayal. His hand reached out for Rin's as if thinking it was his own slip-up and begged her to grab him…to save him…

But she didn't.

Now it was too late. Yes, she did it. She regretted it before she agreed to it, but what other choice had she? And so, she watched him fall to his inevitable death.

Rosiel gripped the back of his white couch, now glittering with red droplets which fell from the inorganic angel's back. He was in pain, oh so much pain. The white locks were tainted with blood and fell gruesomely over Rosiel's face. One hand was attatched to it as the formerly august figure crumbled and shook in his new crippling agony.

"Sih….Sister…" Came the low word. Almost whispering from his clenched lips. Rosiel's back was the classification of torment; a gaping and bloody, deep hole resided where his center wing once had. Feathers marked in red scattered everywhere, the main staining on Rosiel's own bed. A trail lead to him at the couch where he now, so disheartedly, cried in pain.

And anger.

Someone had stolen his wing! Not merely chopped it off, no. The hole was so grievous and the pain so immense…it looked as though the wing had been dug out like a root from Rosiel's back. And indeed, that was precisely what had happened.

"Sister!! Do you feel my pain?! Have you taken back your wing?! SISTER!!"

-- To Be Continued

-I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of my Angel Sanctuary fanfic. Please review, since you've already read it. Well Hell, it was so good you might as well read it again, right? .

Chibi Sephiroth: clings to Mak's arm Maaaaaaaaakkk, Cloud stole my bwownie!!! T.T!!

Chibi Cloud: sticks out tongue you stole my orange juice first!!!

Mak: -flour bag-

Gir: I like the little tacos…I like them gooooooooood…


End file.
